You're Number One on my Wishlist
by crazymarvellady
Summary: Loki x Valkyrie Wedding Oneshot - After the Infinity War, Loki and Val are finally getting married , but Tony finds out and invites everyone to their wedding. A huge, possibly disastrous wedding is to follow. Loki's nervous as hel, Valkyrie's not sure about the whole 'being married thing', Thor's madly in love and The Grandmaster tries to keep it PG in front of the Barton Kids.
1. An Eventful Morning

Valkyrie remembers one wedding in her life. When she was very young, and her sisters still alive, an Asgardian noble married one of the leaders of the Valkyrie. She still remembers how beautiful the bride looked, and how happy they both were and all of her-

She is snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Valkyrie smooths down her gown, smiling at how much it contrasts to the lacey white one in her memories. It is made out of jewels, all the tiny green gems beaming in the bright morning light. The off the shoulder bodice leaves her shoulders bare and the sleeves come down to her mid-forearm. It's hard to move in, she notices, as it is skin tight until about her knee and then flows out into a long train. It's ridiculously opulent, usually not Valkyrie's style, but she has no doubt the way it clings to her will be appreciated by her soon-to-be-husband. Valkyrie turned the door handle.

'Val!' a group of female voices exclaimed, accompanied by a joyful 'I am Groot!'.

They all filed into the room, all wearing beautiful Midgardian dresses, which Valkyrie was sure Pepper organised in some way.

Sharon immediately hugged her friend and gasped.

'You look gorgeous Val' her maid of honour concluded with a smile.

'You don't look too bad either blondie' Valkyrie sassed in reply.

'Hey just remember you two aren't the ones getting married' Sif reminded with a smirk.

The occupants of the room laughed. Everyone knew how close the Shield agent and the warrior had become, brought together but not-so-ideal circumstances, but after the defeat of Thanos, they had become best friends. Sharon had been the driving force of encouragement in Val and Loki's relationship, along with Thor, of course.

Another knock at the door came. Although this time, the knocker in question gave himself away by making some very loud remarks.

'Ooooh goody, it's our favourite genius, billionaire playboy' Natasha groaned while pouring herself a drink from the large selection Val had in her room.

'You forgot philanthropist!' called out an already mildly intoxicated Tony Stark, letting himself into the bridal suite.

'I have a bone to pick with you Stark' Valkyrie began.

The wedding was _originally_ meant to be a very small affair with her, Loki, Sif and Thor with Heimdall to marry them. But somehow Stark had found out, and couldn't keep anything to himself, hence the reason why the entirety of the Avengers and the Guardians of the galaxy were now attending Loki and Valkyrie's wedding.

'As much as I would like to hear you reprimand me, oh glorious princess-to-be' Tony raised his eyebrows suggestively while Val rolled her eyes, 'The groom desperately needs all the help he can get, you're makin old reindeer kinda nervous' and with that Tony kissed pepper on the cheek, picked up and entire bottle of who-knows-what, and strode out of the room.

'I wonder what they boys are getting up to' Laura Barton wondered out loud, while helping Cassie and Lila into their flowergirl dresses- at least that decision had been made by Valkyrie.

'Yeah, so do I' mumbled Wanda, wandering over and standing next to Val, giving her arm a squeeze.

Val knew that they were probably all getting along fine, due to her fiancé's cool nature. Loki probably wasn't even fretting like she was despite what Stark has said earlier.

Valkyrie's prediction had, surprisingly, been wrong.

Loki was an actual mess, and he wasn't being helped at all by his currently lovesick brother/best man.

'Sif will probably look the best out of all the women tonight' Thor declared, his eyes glittering with affection.

'NOT HELPING THOR!' Loki complained while pacing across the room in his full armour tugging at the collar of his shirt. He, unlike Val actually enjoyed dressing up, but in his extremely nervous state, he just wanted it all to be over with.

'Imagine if we put banana peels on the aisle, and then sang the song!' wheezed Stephen Strange with laughter. He and the other men in the room were not intoxicated, like Tony who had just retuned from his visit to the girls, but were so bored they laughed at basically anything someone said. Bucky, Sam, Clint and Scott couldn't help themselves and broke into song while Steve looked on in annoyance.

'HERE COMES THE BRIDE, ALL DRESSED IN WHITE, SLIPPED ON A BANANA PEEL AND WENT FOR A RIDE, WHERE-'

The four of them were interrupted by a knock on the door. Korg, the giant rock monster, poked his head around the door.

'Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know, I think it's time for you to get ready, you're not getting cold feet right princey?' Korg asked with total seriousness.

Loki hesitated.

'No, no, no, of course I'm not' he stuttered, putting on his horned helmet and adjusting his cape 'I'm ready'.

None of the men really knew how the silver-tongued god had turned into a nervous wreck on his wedding day. Truth was, Loki was actually in disbelief at what his life had come to be. The traitor prince, false son of Odin, now was marrying what he believed to be the most perfect woman alive. Valkyrie was strong, fierce, but also soft at times, and Loki truly loved her.

Thor noticed that his brother had become quiet, and for the first time that morning, snapped out of his Sif-filled fantasies and patted his brother on the shoulder. Loki glanced at him and smiled gratefully. The rest of the men sat in their seats and the Prince and the King took their places right in front of the throne, alongside Heimdall.

The girl's came as quietly as they could into the large hall, as well as many other invited guests that Loki knew most of. Now all that was missing was his bride.

While Thor was winking and making eyes at Sif, Loki caught a glimpse of Sharon organising Lila and Cassie in their places, ready for the processional. Loki would never admit it, but he was in awe of the two little girls and hoped that one day he'd have children like them.

And just like that, a loud fanfare of music began, and Loki took a deep breath. Pepper took out a box of tissues for her and Maria Hill to share, Shuri quickly did her snapchat streaks of a zoomed in picture of Thor's bicep and Tony mouthed a final, 'You got this reindeer'.

And there, about 20 meters away from him, stood his bride.


	2. Wedding Bells

Valkyrie was not **that** nervous. From the small peek she actually got of Loki, she could tell he was indeed the nervous one. While Sharon fussed over Lila and Cassie, she took a few deep breaths.

A year or so ago, she was on Sakaar, trying to drink herself to death, hating herself for everything she'd done, assuming her chance at finding the love of her life was over. Enter Loki. Valkyrie had hated him at first, but during those months spent aboard a ship together, they'd grown closer and closer. Loki made her feel safe, and she helped him forgive himself for past mistakes. They helped each other. And now she was going to marry him. It was like she was in a dream.

Sharon placed a hand on Valkyrie's shoulder, and with a small smile fixed her headdress. It was time to go. Valkyrie stepped into the aisle, not before muttering a few curse words, and she was pretty sure her heart stopped beating. Sitting in the Grand Hall were a sea of people and her breathing began to quicken, but then she found him. Looking devilishly handsome, but as nervous as she had suddenly become, she found comfort in the fact that they were both dying inside. A fanfare began and Valkyrie slowly stepped forward, like how Natasha had painstakingly taught her one night.

Sharon must have been walking directly behind her, because Steve was smiling, something Valkyrie did not often see the usually solemn man do. Laura Barton snapped pictures of the two little girls sprinkling flowers in front of Val and Tony gave Valkyrie a thumbs up. Before she knew it she was right at the bottom of this staircase ascending to the throne. Valkyrie sank into a low curtsey, bowing her head at her King and Prince and then climbed the stairs to stand across from her fiancé.

'You…you look beautiful' Loki breathed. He was in shock.

'And you're looking handsome and idiotic as ever' Valkyrie replied, reaching for his hand. Bucky and Steve must have heard because some small chuckles came from the audience. Damn those super-soldiers and their super hearing.

Heimdall gave both of them a beaming smile and stepped towards them. Thor (who was still winking at Sif) and Sharon who was every bit the ideal maid of honour, was smiling (not at her boyfriend) but at the couple, stepped back.

Before Heimdall began, he whispered to Valkyrie and Loki,

'Thor wrote these by the way'

Valkyrie and Loki shared a look, which must have been very obvious, because Drax roared with laughter, quickly being shushed by Mantis and Gamora.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of possibly the unlikeliest of couples' Heimdall began 'who knew that the two most sarcastic beings in this universe, could have found each other and then fallen in love and-

Heimdall stopped.

'Yuck Thor I'm not saying this!'

'Say it, Heimdall' Thor urged, not taking his eyes off Sif.

Heimdall cleared his throat.

'And you probably don't realise how deep in love they are, until you've heard them together at 2am' Heimdall spoke quickly, blushing.

The soon-to-be-married couple stared aghast at a very smug looking Thor, while Drax actually lost it and fell over in the aisle, tears running down his eyes. The Grandmaster let out a whoop of joy and Laura and Hope made moves to cover the children ears.

'Regardless, of this, these two would like to share their own vows today' Heimdall finished with a sigh of relief. There were still scattered giggle coming from the audience.

Loki was up first. Knowing him, he had probably written something loving and poetic, and big surprise! He had.

'Val' he shakily started, 'the first time I saw you I was mildly scared but mostly in awe. You are the most beautiful, strongest and persistent women I've ever met, and personally I think everyone here is glad I'm marrying you, because besides Wanda, Steven and my brother here, you're the only one that can keep me under control'.

A series of very loud 'Yes!' noises came from the audience, provoking a happy smile from Valkyrie, who was already tearing up.

'I've made some really stupid decisions in my life. But you're willing to overlook those, and help me be a better person. You are kind and giving and I hope if we do have children, they get most of their qualities from their mother, because I'm sure Director Fury doesn't want any megalomaniac diva children' Loki continued.

'I love you very, very much Valkyrie' he finished, realising Valkyrie was crying. Like not just crying in the TV shows Pepper made him watch, but sobbing and smiling.

Heimdall stepped in.

'Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard , do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do' he replied, making Valkyrie sob even more.

Once she composed herself enough to speak. Valkyrie began her vows.

'Loki. I never thought I'd meet someone as annoying and self-obsessed as you, and then learnt o love them as much as I love you' Valkyrie began, while everyone began to piss themselves laughing including Loki. This was clearly going to be loving but insulting.

'You change your outfits 3 freaking times a day, check your hair in every reflective surface and built a massive statue of yourself in this very city. Gladly I was able to get past the thickest bloody façade ever in history of façade's and find the man I'm marrying right now. You always make sure I'm happy, braid my hair when I'm sad, and oh shit I'm crying again!' Valkyrie smiled through her tears.

'Thank you for taking care of me when I'm super drunk and don't know which way is up too' she added

' You always hug me and I'm sure Natasha knows what I'm talking about when I say it's the nicest thing to be hugged by someone a couple feet taller than you' Val laughed, while Natasha elbowed Bucky, poking her tongue out at him.

'As the song that Christine basically screams out in the shower goes, I will always love you' she finished with a choked sob while Christine went very red.

Heimdall, who was still laughing about the outfit insult, stepped in again.

'Brunnhilde Valkyrie, Warrior of the Valkyrior, do you take this-

'MURDEROUS DIVA ICECLE' Tony yelled out, interrupting Heimdall, who nodded happily in response to the Prince's new label.

'To be your lawfully wedded husband?' Heimdall asked.

'Does this mean I get to wear your horns whenever I want' Valkyrie asked Loki.

'Yes, my love' Loki replied breathlessly.

'I do' Valkyrie triumphantly stated.

'You may kiss your bride' Heimdall said, quickly stepping back, to avoid getting smushed by the couple.

Loki then proceeded to twirl Valkyrie round, picking her up and then placing his lips on hers, causing his horns to fully fall off. It wasn't just a peck, but it wasn't a make-out session either. The kiss was slow and loving and when Loki pulled away he was laughing amongst the cheers coming from their friends.

Suddenly the Grandmaster came running up the aisle, causing Loki and Val to break their embrace.

The Grandmaster smiled a huge smile and then yelled

'Hit it Korg!'

From behind a curtain appeared the Commodore, and Thor cursed quite loudly. No one had time to protest because out of nowhere the Grandmaster pushed a button and the Commodore began to let off fireworks and music.

Loki, still holding Valkyrie in his arms, decided to take this opportunity to run down the aisle, while being showered by flower petals from their friends, followed by Thor piggybacking an overjoyed Sharon.

Tiny little candles illuminated the dance floor and Loki had to admit, for a rock monster, Korg had gone a very good job setting up the place. He held the back of Valkyries gown as she descended the stairs leading to the floor, while she, Lila and Cassie had just realised she had become a Princess and were very excited at this prospect.

It seemed that the Grandmasters tricks weren't over, because he then revealed to everyone that he had kidnapped the band and therefore the bride and groom's first dance had to be changed to the waltz song from Enchanted (Val's favourite movie of all time), which the children were ecstatic about.

As Loki twirled Valkyrie around the dance floor everybody watched in awe and with a few tears being shed (mainly from Pepper and Maria). Valkyrie's dress glittered in the setting sun with every move she made and Loki didn't take his eyes off her. Before they began to dance, Loki had thrown his horns to Thor, who was now trying to impersonate his brother, while Sif laughed.

As the song came to an end, Loki leaned down to kiss his new wife. He was truly happy and would've given anything for Frigga and even Odin to be there in this moment. They would've loved Val.

Val began to stare at him with those huge brown eyes he loved getting lost in, and he smiled down at her, placing his hand on her waist and leading her off the dance floor, while their friends cheered and Stark wolf-whistled.

After the banquet, where there was more staring, hugging and kissing, they said their goodbyes to the Asgardians and Valkyrie took Loki by the hand and it was at that moment he realised that the giant ship the entire Asgardian population had lived on for months was now directly in front of them, and the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy were now piling on board.

'Whaa-?' Loki started to question before Valkyrie quickly explained.

'You didn't think the party stopped here?' she asked 'Sharon and I have been organising this party for months and I'm ready to get very intoxicated'.

The two of them walked up the ramp to the ship, where they could already hear blaring music playing and champagne being popped. Valkyrie leaned on Loki's shoulder. All the formalities were fun and all, but they were both ready to party.

And what a party it would be.


End file.
